Kayna
was a nurse working for Daisuke Ido at Farm 21 who had previously worked in Desty Nova's lab. Appearance Kayna is a full cyborg whose appearance is that of a young woman with a waist-length braid. She wears a vest over a short-sleeved shirt, with shorts over dark colored leggings and short boots. Her only item of attire indicating that she is a nurse is a headscarf with a red cross on the front. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows Kayna as having black hair."Calendar of GLO" In Gunnm: Martian Memory she has black hair and wears a white shirt, red vest, white cap, blue shorts, and black leggings. Personality Kayna was something of a crybaby, whining when Alita countered her attack, then again when she was berated by Ido for starting a fight. However when Ido or Nova were involved she could become very emotional and determined. Relationships Kayna did not develop the same fanatical devotion to Nova that characterized Barzarld and Eelai as she feared and despised him. During her time with Nova she was subordinate to Eelai. The previous relationship between Ido and Kayna was a close one. She accompanied him after he left Desty Nova and he entrusted her to show anyone from his past who came looking for him a video recording detailing how he had erased his memory after they had settled at Farm 21. She was very protective of Ido and cared about him a great deal, although he remained unaware of her feelings as the relationship remained largely platonic. Much later it is strongly implied that she was about to confess her love for him during the Battle of Farm 21, but was interrupted. Although she initially tried to get Alita to leave Farm 21, Kayna helped her by pretending that she was a fellow capoeira student and later giving her Ido's video recording to view after apologizing. She sympathised with Alita after the latter was forced to leave without Ido recognizing her. Abilities Although a skilled capoeirista, for some reason Kayna did not appear used to taking strong hits, as she whined after Alita was able to hit her with a counter kick. Nonetheless she was a skilled fighter and incorporated acrobatic moves with her capoeira. As a nurse she was skilled in working with humans and cyborgs and in a pinch could fill in when Ido was not available. History Kayna first met Ido five years before when she was working at Desty Nova’s lab. She accompanied him after he left Nova and settled at Farm 21. In addition to assisting Ido as his nurse, she watches over him, as he has instructed her to show anyone from his past who comes looking for him a recording he made explaining how discovering the secret of Tiphares almost drove him to madness and caused him to erase his memory. Given this and her previous association with Nova, she may know about the brain bio-chips, but has not revealed this. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' .]] When Alita arrived at Farm 21 and found Ido, Kayna noticed her. She enlisted some local cyborgs to intimidate Alita into leaving, but they were easily thrashed. Kayna then took Alita on herself. Although she matched a flying kick from Alita and countered, both of them simultaneously struck each other. Kayna then comically whined about getting hit, at which point Ido broke up the fight. Quickly telling Alita to play along, Kayna claimed that they had studied capoeira together, quietly cautioning her not to bring up anything that might make Ido recall his past. She later apologized to Alita for trying to force her to leave and gave her Ido's recording to view. When Alita left, Kayna appeared to empathize with her for the difficult position she was in. ''Last Order'' Kayna made marginal appearances in Alita's thoughts, but did not make an active appearance until much later. She was one of the many characters from Alita's past shown when Melchizedek, appearing as an afterimage of Arthur Farrell, reached out to her consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 About 11 months before the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Figure Four was defeated by Sechs and wound up at Farm 21 after throwing himself with AR-4's body into a river to escape. Other appearances Kayna appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory, in which she fights Gally after the latter arrives at Farm 21 in search of Ido. At the end of the game, which occurs five years later, she and Ido are invited to Salem by Gally for the departure of Leviathan I. References Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Females Category:Desty Nova's staff